Danger Falls
by Onyx17
Summary: Plan moving with all the success and secrecy he expected, Soundwave knows what is necessary for the next phase to run just as smooth. And he may have found it in two long-forgotten twins. TF:Averse, follow up story to 'Danger Looms'
1. Operation: Acquisition

**[A B.I.G. thank you to my beta reader, Starfire201, for helping me with this chap =3] **

_Transformers © Hasbro_

_

* * *

The rhythmic ricochet of metal against metal pattered into existence, mingling with the electro-static hums and bleeps stagnant within the hangar. Soundwave remained still; visor rigidly fixated onto the LCD monitor, but shifted a servo to activate the entry hatch. A brief clack of metallic claws complemented by the whirr of a transformation sounded from behind him._

"Report." his own sonorous tempo seemed to blend eerily well into the other noises of the room.

The hiss of a panel sliding open and gasping shut indicated that Ravage had reached into his subspace. "The necessary parts were successfully retrieved, master." came the hollow reply.

Soundwave, finally tearing his optic band from the screen's images, turned to pluck the miniature box from a black servo. He didn't bother to examine its contents, knowing full well that the likelihood of Ravage obtaining the incorrect items was _almost_ as improbable as him taking or damaging them.

The Scion gave a brief buzzing noise of acknowledgement, triggering a concise nod from the spy. Soundwave tucked the container into his own subspace and turned to replay the video on the monitor; something _very _interesting Laserbeak had recovered less than a mega-cycle ago. The bird-bot was currently perched menacingly atop the gargantuan computer system, red optics dimmed in a mild state of recharge.

Since obtaining the Quintesson's array of data-codes and system-reconfiguration blueprints, Soundwave definitely hadn't dithered in utilising this to his advantage; namely by upgrading both Ratbat and Laserbeak. Ratbat's sensors had been substantially heightened, enabling the keytar to easily track other fuel-carrying beings, both inside and out of battle. Meanwhile, Laserbeak had been given a whole new array of recording technology, including adaptable optical and audial sensors for outlying objects.

"Ratbat: report." his visor drilled into the co-ordinates displayed along the lower region of the monitor. A pulsating torrent of wind supplemented by a low keening screech announced the bat-bots presence. Being well in-tuned with his creations by now, Soundwave caught the inquiring intone of the keytar's greeting. He also felt the burning optics of a now fully alert Laserbeak and attentive Ravage awaiting their master's command.

"Destination: planetoid 0980811. Mission objective: retrieve split-spark inhabitants." he brought up a blurred yet still discernible image of a distorted-looking mech. Ravage's own optics narrowed in scrutiny. It appeared as though it were a single mech…but the peculiar mismatched limbs and what looked like a second helm told the spy otherwise.

'_Inhabitants…as in more than one….Split-spark….Could it be that…?'_

His optics widened as realisation hit. It wasn't one mech, it was two….twins. Doubtless, one had been damaged beyond repair (or there were no necessary spare parts handy) so was forced to be integrated with their sibling's armour. Ravage switched his gaze back to Soundwave at the sound of his tenor.

"Subjects' status: bitter, unaligned, easily influenced." the mech had uploaded what looked like a brief run-down of the twins in question; information Laserbeak had attained from his observations no doubt. Soundwave turned to face his subordinates, "Probability of necessary force: 40%. Remain hidden until then." The 'Cons all gave a brief show of their understanding: a squawk, a shrill, and a rumble.

With a hum, the mech uploaded the co-ordinates from the computer's database. He turned and nodded for the rest to make for the shuttle, taking up position at the spacecraft's entrance. Ratbat brutally tore at the air with rough wing-beats while Laserbeak smoothly glided from his perch and dove after him. Ravage simultaneously leapt and transformed, but froze at the sound of Soundwave's drone.

"Ravage: remove evidence." the mech commanded, moving through the hatch with clanging pede-steps.

With a comprehending rumble, the cat-bot gave his hooked tail a single flick; the briefest of sparks hissing before a dull EMP burst throbbed from its end. He waited until the dying whine of a CPU unit brushed his audios before he slunk through the shuttled entryway with no more than a whisper of metal on metal.

* * *

"What do you think?" a hulking figure spoke within the depths of a dark cavern. What had been one soon became two sets of brilliant blue optics. The added light cast a veil of indigo about the walls of the cave, only to dim once again as they narrowed in displeasure.

"That's a femme's arm." a second voice deadpanned.

"So?"

"So?! What do ya mean 'so'?! It's for femmes! _Femmes_. I'm a _mech_, I need mech arms!" the voice growled, optics blazing with aggravation.

"We've been searching through this overgrown scrapheap for the last fifteen vorns! Don't ya think it's about time ya stopped being so picky?!" the first voice barked with equal levels of irritation.

"Picky?! All I want is my own slagging body! A mech's body!" he snarled, violently spinning on his heel to make for the cave's exit.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one! You seriously give a whole new meaning to the term 'free-loader' you know that?" was the vehement response. Both sets of optics narrowed as they emerged from the cave and into the blinding shine of a nearby sun.

"Slag." they hissed in unison, unenthusiastically trudging towards the nearest junk pile. Their form froze in mid-step, halting as something caught the corner of one of their optics. The black helm tilted quizzically as the other moved their body towards the slab of strangely clean metal. Clean _reflective_ metal. Oh.

…_Slag… this won't end well…_

Blue optics glared with what could only be described as ominous fury at the image reflected back at them. A warped, rust speckled, mismatched, repulsive shadow of what they had once been…What _he _had once been. The fiery optics shuttered and intakes quickened their ventilations.

_Slag….Slag!....SLAG!_

With an animalistic roar, a powerful yellow fist smashed point-blank into the bulk and sent it souring up and across the gargantuan junkyard. Sideswipe cast a sidelong glance at his brother but remained wholly silent, knowing at times like these it was best to let his twin vent.

"I hate those slaggers." Sunstreaker growled, optics searing into the ground.

Sideswipe furrowed his optic ridges in query, _'Who? The Decepticons?' _He chose to ask through their twin bond rather than aloud; doing this better served to both placate his twin and allow Sideswipe to comfort him _without _looking like a priss. He felt a wash of depression, guilt and righteous fury wade back in response.

"Decepticons! Autobots! Everyone!" he yelled, punching a hole into a nearby mound. The pieces went flying in all directions and Sideswipe flinched his helm as the debris brushed his faceplates.

"But mostly…" Sunstreaker hissed, crushing an offline helm underfoot, "The slag-eating, son of a glitch, Pit-spawned Elite Guard." Sideswipe narrowed his optics; _that_ was one sentiment that he could definitely say he shared.

'_I'll have to agree with you on that one bro.' _he thought, sending a pulse of understanding resentment and a brush of comfort. Sunstreaker continued to mutter dangerously, but returned his brother's consoling with a wave of thanks and guilt.

Sideswipe, deciding to lighten the mood, pulled a crooked grin. "Come on Sunshine," he teased, earning a half-sparked glare from his twin, "Let's go get some energon. We can keep looking after-" He froze mid-sentence, as did his brother. Both sets of optics narrowed, frame tensing.

'_You picked up that heat-signature right?' _Sideswipe enquired, flexing his servos in anticipation.

'_What, do you think I'm a retardicon? Of course I did!'_ came the impatient response.

"Show yourself." Sunstreaker hissed as he retrieved two rustic laser-canons from their subspace, tossing one into Sideswipe's waiting hand. Both twins had their optics trained on each breadth of the area, more than ready (and entirely willing) for a fight if necessary.

"Hostility: unnecessary." the voice itself sent warning alerts off in each of their processors. Servos tightened around laser handles when solid pede-steps edged into audio range. The broad frame of a blue and black mech emerged from around the nearest junk pile. Instantly, there were two things the twins took note of: the insignia and the visor band.

'_Decepticon.' _

Sideswipe glared. "What do you want, 'Con?! Unless it's an aft-kicking you better get the frag out of here before we use you for spare parts!" he emphasised this by charging his weapon. This probably would have had a more menacing effect had the gun been anything other than primordial; rather than a droning hum, it emitted more of an unhealthy splutter. The black helm winced awkwardly. Sunstreaker rolled his optics but quickly switched back to glaring at the 'Con. Soundwave merely looked on calmly.

"Negative. Desire merely to discuss issues of interest for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." he took a sliver of enjoyment in how both their optics widened in shock.

"Wha- How the slag do you know our names?!" Sunstreaker growled. This mech was really starting to get on his nerves; particularly his infuriatingly deadpan cadence.

"Knowledge of twins is thorough. Former Elite Guards. Damaged in battle. Left to offline. Forced to integrate parts in order to surv-"

"SHUT UP!" Sunstreaker stared in mild surprise at his twin. Seldom was it that the black-helmed prankster was the first to _really_ lose it….But then again, things had changed considerably from their time in isolation. Their left arm, Sideswipe's, trembled in barely restrained fury.

"Shut the slag up, you stupid 'Con! Don't talk about us like we're some kind of _fact_! Something that came and went! Do you have _any_ idea what we've really been through?! How long we've been stuck out here?!" he roared, barely restrained from mauling the 'Con by his atypically calmer twin.

"Two vorns in boot camp. One in battle. Twenty '_offline'._" the monotone smoothly droned. Sideswipe flinched back in shock while Sunstreaker gave the mech a calculated stare; though still very much a glare. So, they really had given up searching for them….Figures.

"What do you want?" his voice was lathed in icy coolness, but a layer of malicious fury lay bubbling beneath the surface. He'd get back at the Elite Guard, even if it was the last thing he slagging did.

Soundwave picked up on their change in attitude and ploughed on. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's desire: revenge." he assessed.

"More than you can ever know." the yellow helm hissed, optics trained on the far-away stars.

Sideswipe hesitated, but only for a klik. "Definitely."

Behind his mask, Soundwave smirked. "Current success probability: 0%." Both sets of optics blazed, but remained silent. The mech continued, "Vital for success: newer, superior bodies."

Sunstreaker snorted while Sideswipe scoffed, "What do ya think we've been doing for the last twenty vorns? Crying?!" Not that they'd ever admit it. Ever. Even under pain of death.

"Resources of planetoid: insufficient." Soundwave stated. "Offer: access to new bodies and capacity to achieve revenge."

Both twins' optics widened. Sideswipe looked stunned while Sunstreaker remained sceptical.

"Wait a nanosecond." his optics glowered fearlessly into the 'Cons glowing visor. "_You're_ saying that you can get us off of this scrap-heap _and_ give us new bodies, yeah?"

Soundwave simply droned, "Affirmative."

The yellow helm's optics narrowed to slits, "What's in it for you, _Decepticon?_"

Soundwave instantly marked the yellow one as the more observant of the two, though also the more bitter; easily turned ruthless. In turn, he noted the more dependent, yet somewhat unhinged aura of the black one which, coupled with his lesser processor power, could effortlessly be warped into accessible insanity.

With an almost imperceptible glint to his visor, the Scion easily responded, "Fondness for Elite Guard: uncommon in Decepticon ranks."

Sunstreaker scowled, "Yeah, but why us?" Sideswipe glanced between the two, unable to decide on what to say…or even what he wanted.

"Requirements for new upgrades: mech twins with split spark. Decepticons with said requirements: zero. Autobot twins: too heavily guarded." he paused before adding, "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe: ideal for purpose. Allegiance: unconfirmed. Upgrades: necessary. Desire for revenge: immense."

Both twins gazed at the 'Con searchingly, but found it hard to pinpoint a flaw in his argument…Maybe they'd been sharing each other's thoughts for too long…Maybe they had gradually lost their grasp on sanity from their long period in isolation. Whatever the reason, neither twin was able to restrain the repeated loop of dreamlike imagery from hijacking their processors. Their hands tearing through every last Elite Guard's chassis….ripping off their arms…bashing in their helms…watching as the light slowly leaked from their optics and what was left of them bled into a dim grey.

Sunstreaker reluctantly tore his processor from his imaginings, almost grudgingly asking, "We still haven't heard what you get out of all of this."

Soundwave allowed a formulated air of hostility to bleed into his voice, "Personal vendetta against certain Elite Guards." Which, in a sense, was true. Soundwave wasn't one to forget past grudges and he was _definitely not _opposed to the permanent deactivation of that band of irksome Autobots and their techno-organic pet.

His answer seemed to satisfy the twins, as they both gave brief nods of understanding.

"Decision?"

They turned to meet optics, a silent thought was exchanged and they turned back.

"We'll do it." Sunstreaker forcefully stated.

Optic band flickering in satisfaction, the Scion merely droned, "Acknowledged."

He turned on the spot and made straight for the shuttle, "Request: follow." Only the briefest of hesitation was made before the cautious dragging of pedes sounded from behind him. Soundwave smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you don't want to read 'Danger Looms' (I wouldn't blame you. My writing; not so good then =/) then basically, in it Mirage gets unwillingly turned into Ravage (mind and body warped), witnessed by his teammates. He then joins Soundwave on the dark side hohoho…no wait…hahuhehah…-cough- BUAHAHAH-choke- ahem, yes, anyway you get it.

Hopefully chapter one of…three? =/ Hmm, depends on how well can put it all together o,o Anyways, yeah Soundwave's got some plans he does (sneaky fellow ;D)

I know there's probably been TONS of other TF:A Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, but I've never been against jumping on the bandwagon [B

They is gonna get pimped yo! XD


	2. Operation: Instigation

_Transformers © Hasbro_

* * *

Sideswipe's optics edgily scrutinised the gargantuan construction opposite them; various metre-thick wires randomly spitting and crevices emanating a throbbing blue glow. Sunstreaker focussed on the dimly lit hatch touching the bottom of the machine; doubtless, where they were expected to enter and be subjected to Primus knows what.

To say Sideswipe had been disturbed by the prospect of turning into an animalistic form (particularly one unable to speak) was putting it mildly. Not that Sunstreaker was particularly thrilled at the possibility himself. Personally, he'd rather go offline than end up like that apathetic drone Soundwave had referred to as Ravage.

His brother and he hadn't exactly hit it off with the resident pests. Vorns stuck on that planet, all but isolated from the rest of the universe, and the first bit of social interaction they get is with a 'Con and his pets. Both had been fairly vocal in their dissatisfaction about the situation, prompting retaliatory harassment from both winged-bots in the form of close proximity swoops and grating shrieks.

The other one at least kept to himself, though his derisive glare was plainly obvious; particularly when it was revealed he could transform into a biped mech. Albeit, about the size of a mini-bot, but at least he could talk and show expressions…. so the twins assumed anyway. As of yet, Ravage had done nothing but silently follow whatever command Soundwave uttered; not a flicker of emotion donning.

The Scion, meanwhile, had been thoroughly amused by their reaction. Silently waiting as they fumed and roared at him; threats and damnations tossed this way and that. When they finally came to the end of their diatribe, arms crossed and optics challenging, he calmly informed them he had no intention whatsoever of removing their free will, or reformatting them into any forms they didn't approve of. Which was, in fact, quite true.

The Quintesson's technology only allowed him to manipulate a processor's data insofar as to what already existed. It wasn't that Ravage had no emotions, thoughts or wants; he merely remained entirely silent and inexpressive about them unless ordered otherwise. That obedience came from the personality components already present within the original's processor; merely manipulated and warped to better suit Soundwave's purpose.

And the other two served him completely of their own volition. Eternally grateful to Soundwave for giving them life and purpose, they swore complete and utter loyalty to him, gladly obeying without question or hesitance.

For the twins it was simple enough what would be necessary in order to affirm their allegiance; warp and solidify their hatred for the Elite Guard while also waning their hostility towards the Decepticons. Due to their higher emotional state, this could prove to be quite intricate work so would take longer than it had for Ravage. But it would be worth it.

Soundwave knew that, even if done perfectly, much tension would soon develop between them and their future superiors considering the one-track type of mind they were bound to have. But so long as Soundwave affirmed that even a hint of debt or respect existed he could manipulate that into full blown loyalty…..towards him anyway.

As if suddenly remembering his presence, the two-headed mech pivoted sharply on the spot, dual blue optics drilling into the seemingly nonchalant 'Con.

"Lemme just make one thing clear 'Con" Sunstreaker began, each word a growl. "We better not end up some mindless slave like _that thing_" He jerked his helm towards the perching winged bot which spat a noise of resentment at his words, red optics drilling down at him. "Cause if we do, I don't know how or when, but we _will_ find a way to get back at you" He merely glared right back at Ratbat, then at Soundwave.

"Acknowledged" was the droned response.

They both exchanged a quick glance before Sideswipe said, "And we want to see the plans for the bodies too. _Before_ we go in there!" he hastily added, casting an anxious look towards the machine.

"As you wish" was all he said before an image suddenly formed midair; vibrant red projections outlying two large frames.

Momentarily taken aback by his immediate adherence to their request, the twins shook it off and eagerly scanned the moulds' blueprints; one sturdy with broad-ended arms and legs, the other more angular, sporting dual wheels in place of pedes.

"I call the wheeled one" the black helm stated, optics firmly set on the hologram. Sunstreaker snorted.

"Whatever….So, these are the…final designs?" he addressed the 'Con, expression more pensive than before and gaze fixed to the mould.

"Affirmative" Soundwave hesitated before adding, "Query: alterations desired?"

The twins paused, both helms staring dubiously at the 'Con. They looked sideways towards one another before Sunstreaker responded, "No…they'll do"

Soundwave nodded once, "Request to learn weapon functions?"

Sideswipe optics immediately lit up. "Slag yeah!" Sunstreaker merely grunted accordance.

Without a word, the Scion activated a new set of projections interlinking with the blueprints; labels and tags signifying the armoury and weapon capability.

"Woah! I get arm blades?!" Sideswipe was practically beaming. "Fragging awesome!" Sunstreaker hummed thoughtfully, scanning the listed abilities of his future body.

_Wow…the legs and arms can pretty much level a whole area once powered up….Wonder what they could do point blank to someone's armour…. _

"Weapons: satisfactory?" the dull tenor enquired.

Neither twin even bothered to consult the other before voicing their respective "Frag yeah!" and "Pretty much"

Inwardly, Soundwave smirked. He could already see the stark change in each twins' stance. They had gone from paranoid hostility to rapt anticipation in less than a breem. Chances were Soundwave wasn't going to get them in a better mindset than they were right now. He had to act.

"Procedure: commencing in approximately two breems" He didn't fail to notice how both twins' tensed and immediately took measures to placate them. "Query: longer time-span desired?"

Sunstreaker opened his mouth and looked about ready to snap something irritable, but paused. Blue optics flickered towards his twin who met his gaze.

Soundwave waited patiently as the silent conversation transpired, ignoring the near incessant com. pings from Laserbeak.

After just over a klik, both helms were fixed back on him; dual looks of determination clearly painted. This allowed Soundwave to easily deduce their answer before Sunstreaker uttered; "No, we're ready now"

The 'Con merely nodded, buzzing a brief, "Acknowledged" then added, "Request: enter machine's hatch. Will inform upon procedures commencement"

For once they obeyed without question or glower. Only after the hatch hissed and snapped shut did Soundwave finally address the persistent bleeps of Laserbeak's communiqué.

"Report" He approached the machine's console, entering the beginnings of data encryptions and binary. The bird-bot's response was an audio file whirring into life. Soundwave internally sighed. Laserbeak had been more and more inclined as of late to send him perfectly useless and baseless files. Personally, the Scion put it down to a mixture of jealously at the newest edition to their team, and pure want to utilise his new upgrades as often as possible.

Even so, Soundwave listened. Granted, with only half an audio and little focus, but listened. The beginning was just some blathering of a shuttle's engine room requiring tune-ups, then something about holographic integration for the ships defence. He instantly pegged it to be an Elite Guard shuttle from the moment one of their crew was addressed as Prime.

"Well we'll just have to deal with him when we get back won't we?" Soundwave froze completely, audios now fully alert. That voice. He knew it well and privately scowled. That old red and white medic was on the shuttle. There was no way that was good.

"Ratch's right! We may never get another opportunity. Besides what's Sentinel really gonna do?" another voice, familiar though difficult to pinpoint.

"You mean aside from drilling us out of the Elite Guard?" someone completely unfamiliar grunted, then sighed. "Whatever. We've come to far to not check this out anyway"

"Exactly! And if we manage to capture Soundwave as well as save Mirage it'd look pretty good on your resume, eh Roddy? Or should I say Rodimus Magnus?" A snort was heard.

"Yeah yeah, shut it Hound. How much farther Jazz?"

"'Bout a hundred miles West of here…assuming our informants weren't playing us"

"After the way the 'Cons treated that Quintesson I'd be pretty damn surprised if they did anything short of shooting them in the back" Hound drawled.

Another set of voices then started to chime in, but the 'Con had heard enough. Visor narrowed and servos tense, the Scion com. pinged each of his team.

"Ravage, Laserbeak, Ratbat: take up position outside of base and await Elite Guard shuttle. Order: allow no Autobot entry until procedure is complete"

An understanding message was sent back to him. He looked up to the far corner where Ravage had previously stooped; now empty. He sighed, continuing to enter the coding strips.

Ravage was perhaps one of the most able infiltrators ever created. He was not only agile, fast and deathly silent, but the invisibility capabilities of his original mould still remained intact; the perfect spy. Unfortunately, a spy wasn't what Soundwave required right now.

At the most, Ravage could trick and sabotage the Autobots, but as far as hand-to-hand combat and firepower went, he was severely lacking.

"Yo Soundwave" Sideswipe's static fluffed voice suddenly erupted from the speaker and cut short his thought process. "You starting? It's pretty slagging cramped in here ya know!" The Decepticon shook off his momentary unease and focussed on the task at hand. He wouldn't need to worry about Ravage or the others if these two were completed in time.

Entering the final line of encryptions, he responded, "Affirmative. Data configuration: complete. Beginning armour reconfiguration" He moved to start the system, but paused. "Process: will not be pleasant. Suggestion: focus on motive throughout it."

There was a brief ruffling of static before the gruff response came, "We've been through worse"

Soundwave's finger hovered over the button, "Negative" then pressed down.

Dozens of red lights twittered into life along the machines flank, a mechanistic hum pulsing from it as the blue crevices bled crimson. Soundwave watched as its upper region began to turn, slowly at first, but after less than a klik was swivelling fast enough to make the lights appear a continuous red line. The only sound matching its thunderous roar of mechanistic cogs and seams mingled with a thousand data-streams coagulating into one were the unrestrained screams of pain bursting from within it.

Soundwave remained still, visor set on the spark monitor. He tensed when he saw the energy signals begin to drift apart, one still partially latched to the other. The risk was that after being so close for so long, one or both sparks would wither and die without the other's presence. The Scion's intakes paused, waiting and watching as they clung to one another.

Then finally, after a half-klik, they split. All tendrils of energy having accumulated over the vorns snapped off and shrivelled away. Though the spark signals were critically off the charts, their glow was bright and if the continual screams from within the hatch were anything to go by, very alive. Soundwave let out a gush of hot air, hand coming to rest atop the console.

Well, the most precarious of the process was over and a success. Now to-

A com. ping sounded. The Scion answered, unsurprised to hear Ravage's hollow tenor.

"Master, the Autobots have arrived"

"Acknowledged. Aim: distraction. Avoid: hand-to-hand combat. Reformatting process: 20% complete. Estimated time to completion: two and a half breems"

"Understood"

And with a crisp pop the com died. Soundwave's visor dimmed. He knew the Quintesson programming was powerful and what he had once been was wholly destroyed…but even so, Soundwave strongly hoped that seeing old teammates wouldn't trigger any of the spy's past memories.

* * *

Ravage slunk around the shadowed rock outcrop; metallic paws soundless and tail fluidly moving behind him. Ratbat and Laserbeak were perched somewhere close overhead. Watchful red orbs swept over the Elite Guard shuttle and brightened in attention as the door sighed open. A team of four.….Correction, six. Those Autobot twins were the last to scramble out.

Ratbat and Laserbeak both pinged messages of equal desire to swoop down and instigate tearing into the Autobots' faceplates, only for Ravage to hiss threateningly. Such an act would be foolish and reckless, not to mention-

"Incoming!" one of the Autobots exclaimed. Ravage snarled, claws extending with a soft 'shink' and electro-disrupter engaging.

The cry, punctuated by an audio shearing trill, left no spurs in the spy's mind that Laserbeak had _moronically_ acted against orders and attacked.

_Well, so much for stealth._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Awkward reunion: impending 8D

And before I start to get assaulted by copyright lawyers yadayadayada, I took some inspiration from 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' for the bit before the process begins….I was stuck for what to say and for some reason I always loved that line D: Don keel meh!

Sideswipe's body IS very much like his in ROTF XD Did anyone else love those wheel things?! And the BLADES! They were so…sharp X'D


End file.
